You Found Me
by M.Ale.V.T
Summary: Desde que la conoció, las noches se habían vuelto su momento favorito porque era sólo ahí donde podía encontrarla, para perderla de nuevo al amanecer. Inspirada en la canción You Found Me de The Fray


A cerca de cómo empezó…

A lo largo de su vida, Inuyasha había sido un hombre de ideas claras y pensamientos racionales, aun cuando no había crecido en una gran mansión, su familia gozaba de una buena posición económica que le garantizó excelente educación la cual finalmente lo llevó a trabajar como gerente ejecutivo de la sección de Tokio para un importante empresa de construcción.

Sin embargo, y con la fortuna que siempre tuvo en su vida, todo cuanto pasó se reducía al frasco vacío de antidepresivos que descansaba cerca de su cuerpo inerte sobre el piso laminado de su alcoba.

-.-.-.-

En su estado de aturdimiento el techo brillaba con una fuerte luz blanca y las voces de médicos y enfermeras sonaban gruesas y distorsionadas, entre la multitud de sonidos reconoció uno más agudo y lloroso, aún en medio de su conmoción pudo reconocer esa voz como la de su madre lo cual lo llevó a preguntarse ¿Qué sería de la vida de ella después de que él muriera?

-.-.-.-

Sabía que estaba durmiendo, pero su mente seguía despierta y le mostraba imágenes de momentos de su vida, pero no cualquier vida, sino de la vida que tuvo al lado de _ella_

La había conocido por nada más que coincidencia, el hacía fila para un café, ella estaba detrás de él esperando su turno, el pidió el último muffin de arándanos, ella gimió en tristeza por eso, él giró a verla y notó su puchero, él compró el muffin y se lo entregó, ella aceptó sonrojada y le pidió compartir mesa, él se enamoró.

Pasó sólo un mes para que dieran comienzo a un noviazgo, y a ese le siguieron 13 meses más hasta que una mañana la despertó enseñándole el brillo de una argolla

-¿quieres ser mi esposa?-

-No-

Y su corazón se rompió, volvió en si al oir el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse, ella cruzaba por allí completamente vestida para dirigirse al armario y sacar su ropa.

-¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué Kykio?! ¡Dime!- con más fuerza de la que quiso la tomó del brazo para girarla hacia él, mientras ella lloraba tratando de encontrar fuerzas para responderle.

-porque no te amo-

-no… ¿no me mas?- esa respuesta había llegado directo a su pecho formándole un nudo en la garganta que casi no le dejaba hablar- ¡¿más de un año juntos y ahora descubres que no me amas?! ¿Es que hay alguien más, Kykio?

-no, Inuyasha no se trata de alguien más, soy yo… soy yo la que no ha podido amarte. Cariño es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, pero no te casas con alguien que quieras, sino con alguien que amas-

Todo después de eso era como un recuerdo nebuloso, tenía una imagen de él saliendo, otra de una gran botella de whisky y otra de sake casi vacías, recordaba haber visto el cielo cambiar de azul a negro en varias ocasiones y una última de su mano llena de pequeñas píldoras blancas.

-.-.-.-

-¿hijo? ¿Puedes oírme?, soy yo, tu madre- un pequeño llanto interrumpió sus palabras y un mano cálida le acariciaba el rostro- tienes que recuperarte, todos estamos muy preocupados, incluso Sesshomaru se ha quedado varias noches para cuídate, cuando despiertes puedes molestarlo con eso- rio tratando de hacer más ameno el momento.

-.-.-.-

Finalmente después de 6 semanas había despertado, eso dijeron las enfermeras, el doctor y su familia. Su intento suicidad lo había llevado a estar en coma, un lavado intestinal completo y 3 meses internado en el área de psiquiatría, su muerte había fracasado igual que su relación. Preguntó por ella pero su familia sólo ignoró su inquietud y cambió el tema, así que decidió no volver a hacerlo.

Después de todo ese tiempo había logrado recuperar su rutina, su jefe había accedido a reincorporarlo, su familia estaba más alegre, aunque aun mantenían cierto tabú sobre el tema Kykio o relaciones amorosas, para él, ya todo había quedado atrás. Por eso, esa noche saldría a celebrar o que Miroku había nombrado como "recuperasiversario", o en otras palabras, el primer año de su recuperación.

Aunque su recuperasiversario, terminó celebrándolo el solo, por que Miroku había terminado abandonándolo al marcharse con una rubia y su ajustado vestido rojo.

Aun así desfrutaba de su vaso de coñac en la barra; entonces sintió algo chocando contra su hombro.

-lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba perón-

Levantó la vista encontrándose con una mirada chocolate avergonzada.

-está bien, no pasa nada- le respondió con una sonrisa tratando de infundirle confianza.

-De verdad lo siento, estaba buscando a alguien y no vi por donde caminaba-

-¿a quién buscabas?-

-una amiga del trabajo, tal vez la hayas visto, es rubia llevaba un…-

-¿vestido rojo?-

Ella lo miró sorprendida antes de asentir –si ¿la has visto?-

-lamento decirte que tu amiga y mi amigo se han marchado juntos hace varios minutos. Me temo que no abandonaron-

Ella lo miró sorprendida sonriendo divertida

-¿en serio?... ¿por qué somos amigos de gente así?-

-Humh aparentemente no sabemos escoger amistades- la observó un rato, al parecer ella estaba decidiendo que hacer ahora que se encontraba sola en el bar-Inuyasha Taisho- se presentó interrumpiendo el silencio y extendiendo su mano, la cual ella aceptó antes de responder.

-Kagome Higurashi-


End file.
